Saw in Paris
by John Kramer the Jigsaw
Summary: Mark Chervo, a greedy soldier want Isabella Garcia-Shapiro to be his slave. But Star-Butterfly saved Isabella from him. Not only failed to capture her, he also got captured by the Jigsaw Killer, who want play a game. Isabella and her friends want to capture Jigsaw. This set in The Emperor has risen from the grave, before the war started and after Palpatine reborn his Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Author's note

Palpatine, Vader, Luke, Leia, Han,... were owned by George Lucas.

Nobita, Shizuka, Hoshino Sumire, Perman (Mitsuo Suwa), Poko, Popo, Dister, Dr Capek, Gusuke, Dr Hou, Michiko, Commander Seagrid, Ikarus,... were owned by Fujiko F Fujio. They appeared in the Fujiko F Fujio's comics.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Cindy, Wendy Stinglehopper, Doofenshmirtz, Perry,... were owned by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Star Butterfly was owned by people who made Star and TFOE.

The Jigsaw Killer name (in this fanfic, John Kramer is not the only Jigsaw, and he's not the Jigsaw in this fanfic, he's not even appeared in this) and Billy were owned by people who made Saw.

Mark Chervo was my character.

The story was owned by me.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the game begins

Chapter 2: Let the game begins

Isabella is looking into a man who Jigsaw killed just a day ago. Shizuka, her beautiful brown-hair, white-skin friend had heard that from Italia. She told Isabella before out from the phone: "This is the 7th one in this week. Isabella, be careful. Jigsaw don't forgive anyone, not even children. I don't know who he is, but he's not just a man. You had to live, to make Phineas happy".

Isabella is walking on Elysses street. Shizuka was right. If she got captured and killed by Jigsaw, Phineas would be sad for all his life.

Suddenly, Isabella was captured by someone. A young man with soldier clothes. He told Isabella: "I'm Mark Chervo, former Russian soldier, now a man who want to sold slave. And you're such a beautiful one to be".

Isabella was hurted and feared. She would be sold as a slave. And a girl as a slave? To some man? Now her life is end? She is sad to think about that.

But suddenly, she look and Mark Chervo was defeated. He fell and can't waking up. It's like some power had beat him. Isabella look for who defeated him: her friend, Star Butterfly. Isabella is happy, and come to hugs Star. Star told Isabella: "I'm your friend, if I don't save you, then who I am? Would I deserve to be calling like that? Now my friend, we will come home". Both girls happy and go into the Elysses street.

Mark Chervo is woke up, but angry: He just lost her slave. He want to capture her again, but before he can do that, he got what he deserved: A shadow beat him and he fell and can't waking up again.

...

Mark woke up in a dirty bathroom. He look and suddenly see his foot was chained. He can't took the chain off. Then he know that he's not the only one who is in the bathroom. A dead body of an old man is there, with blood on his face. Mark didn't know what happened to that man, why he was killed, what did he do. But in the hand of the old man, there's a disk, with a note. Mark read the note:

"You did bad things, say not you're, you must be truly hated. On the table, there's a place to put the disk there, put it into and hear my message".

Mark put the disk into. The TV appeared a mask-like face, a horrible mask-like face: Billy, the puppet which the Jigsaw Killer used to gave messages to people he captured. From Billy's face, there's a voice: "Mark Chervo. I'm Jigsaw Killer. You must heard about me before. I want to play a game. You remember the time you sold the informations of your army? Remember the time you sold that girl as a slave and ruined her life forever? You should see what you are, not who you are. Now you're chained into this bathroom. The saw was there, you should use it with your foot if you want to win the game: to be alive after this". Mark remember what Billy is talking about: He sold a English girl as his slave 3 months ago.

Mark Chervo is feared. Now he know he is captured not by just a man. He was captured by the Jigsaw Killer, the evil killer who never forgive anyone in his own game.


	3. Chapter 3: Who is the Jigsaw Killer?

Chapter 3: Who is the Jigsaw Killer?

Isabella is happy. She and Star just go for eating something. Now they're walking on the Elysses street. They're talking together about how to make their friend happy with food.

Suddenly Star stopped, and told Isabella: "Isabella, look". They look on the TV. People are talking about the Jigsaw Killer had just start his game again, and they both know the new one who got into the game this time: Mark Chervo, the one who was just try to capture Isabella today. The TV said: "We just know that Mark Chervo, the former Russian soldier, who now only sold the slaves, was just captured by the Jigsaw Killer today. We know Mark Chervo is not a good man, but Jigsaw Killer is more horrible. We must stopped Jigsaw first, then Mark would meet the cops".

Isabella and Star look together. Then both girls laugh and said: "Let's start to find the evil".

...

They're looking in the new note that the cops just have from the last game of Jigsaw. The only thing they don't know is: Who is the Jigsaw Killer?

What if Jigsaw is their friend, and is coming with them now?

What if Jigsaw is having an army, and he's just waiting to tell them killing people?

In the bathroom...

Mark Chervo is also think about Jigsaw. And who's that old man? What did he do that Jigsaw killed him?

Nobody know who Jigsaw Killer is, even his name and age is still something people try to find. The only thing they know is Jigsaw is mad and always as Jigsaw, he capture people who did bad things, such as Mark who sold slaves and ruined the girls.

On the Elysses street...

Isabella had think about 3 people who could be Jigsaw: Commander Seagrid, Birdman, and Dister. But they are all good.

The city (and the galaxy, Earth is in the Outer Rim) is already having Palpatine and his Empire as a menace, now they have Jigsaw as the other menace. 2 worst men they could think about.

Commander Seagrid is drinking his coffee. Suddenly Gusuke come and look into his eyes, with angry.

Seagrid feared, and asked: "Gusuke, what are you doing? I know you have our Birdhumans as your army now, but don't do that to me. Don't look into me like that".

Gusuke asked: "Mr Seagrid, told the truth to me. The truth. You're the Jigsaw Killer".

Seagrid can't think about what he's hearing: "What? Gusuke, you still angry because I don't let you won in that Icarus game, right? But saying I'm Jigsaw is too much, my kid".

They both look together.


	4. Chapter 4: The game of Jigsaw

Commander Seagrid said to Gusuke: "What made you think I'm the Jigsaw Killer?".

Gusuke, still angry, tell him: "Jigsaw captured Mark today. And at the time he did that, you, Birdman and Dister are the only people I didn't see on the street. And you hate human, remember? Jigsaw is not just a man. He became friend of soldiers, and then killed his friends to have their army".

Seagrid still feared: "Then why only I could be Jigsaw? He could be Birdman or Dister".

Gusuke is now tired. He said: "I will go to ask Birdman and Dister after this. But you're the first".

Suddenly Icarus, Gusuke's father, appeared. He saw what happened. Gusuke is happy to see his father: "Father, I try to find you all of the day". They both hugs the other and said: "I love you".

After talking about his work today, Icarus said to his son: "Gusuke, I'm sure to you, Commander Seagrid is not the best, but he is not Jigsaw. He would never did horrible things like that. I and Seagrid stay to work together all the day, at the time Jigsaw start his game Seagrid and I are in F3".

Gusuke is now looking into his father's eyes and think: "He's my father. He could not be Jigsaw Killer. And if he said Seagrid is not too, then Seagrid is not". Gusuke trust his father. He forgive Seagrid and go to ask the other one.

Dister is sleeping.

Phineas suddenly come and said: "Dister, I need you waking up".

Dister didn't think about this. Now Phineas is looking into him: Dister is Dr Capek's brother, and both live in the Kingdom of Robot.

But before Phineas or Dister can say even one word, Dr Capek appeared. He is sad. He tell Phineas: "Phineas, I know what you want to say. But Dister is not the Jigsaw Killer. He did horrible things with robots by the time when Queen Jane rule the Kingdom of Robot. But he would never play such a horrible game like Jigsaw did".

Phineas trust him. He left.

Even Birdman were also not Jigsaw. He told the Fireside Girls that he fight criminals all the day, and Mitsuo also said that.

In the bathroom...

Mark is looking into Billy on the TV, who still talking: "You have to use the saw to your foot, if you want to win. To be alive. Too bad the chain had a ring to open it, it's not just a chain, but now you will never find it".

Mark is feared now. All he have to do is use the saw, and he lost a foot but win the game. But he can't.


	5. Chapter 5: Jigsaw is here

On the Elysses street...

Isabella and Star are walking on the street. Isabella think about the words of Shizuka, her Japanese friend with brown hair and white skin, with dress, who is going with her own friend Nobita to Italia for a few weeks. Shizuka told Isabella today: "Isabella, be careful. Jigsaw don't forgive anyone, not even children. I don't know who he is, but he's not just a man. You had to live, to make Phineas happy". Isabella can't find the Jigsaw. If Jigsaw killed her, then Phineas would be sad. But if Jigsaw is alive, he could just kill Phineas even if Phineas never did bad things, because Jigsaw never forgive anyone.

She had to find Jigsaw.

Suddenly Gretchen come. She tell Isabella and Star: "Stop to find Jigsaw, Isabella. We know who he is. Star, I just find this disk today. Jigsaw threw it because he don't want people to know about him".

They put the disk and the TV appeared a man who is feared for Jigsaw. This is Jigsaw's old game. Jigsaw have a cloak, but they still can see his face was old. The man beat Jigsaw. His face appeared: An old, frog-like, evil-like man with horrible face. His eyes are from the Sith, and he is laughing as a psycho.

Emperor Palpatine is the Jigsaw Killer.

Isabella said: "But now, we still have to save Chervo from him, even if Chervo is not good".

Suddenly Luke appeared. He said: "You don't need to do that. Jigsaw killed him. I can feel it from the Force".

They look together. Then they know now they just back to destroy the Empire, and they would killed both Emperor Palpatine and Jigsaw Killer forever.

In the bathroom...

Mark is looking the bathroom. He don't know where the ring to open the chain is.

Suddenly he hear a laugh: The dead body of the old man woke up, and took his mask off. A horrible face with the eyes of the Sith.

Mark is looking in horrible.

The old man took a cloak and wear it. He said to Mark: "I'm Darth Sidious, and Emperor Palpatine. But I think you should call me... the Jigsaw Killer".

Now Mark know Palpatine had beat him before. Now he is dying without anyone seeing. The Emperor said: "You threw the ring to open the chain when you're angry. Your power is it, but it killed you".

Palpatine is walking out. Darth Vader, his Commander, appeared and come with him. Vader is the one who put Mark into the bathroom, with Palpatine did the idea. They look Mark is dying. Now Palpatine just need to return to his work as the Emperor, with Vader as his Commander. But before that, he laugh madly and said: "The game is now end. Mark Chervo was lost".


	6. Chapter 6: The Jigsaw story

The Jigsaw Killers first appeared in the century 18.

Dr Victor Frankenstein is not just a mad scientist: He is a killer who want people to respect their own lives.

Victor had destroy the appearance of Ogur, a greedy man who always steal things. He made Ogur's face became horrible, to Victor is to make Ogur looks like "his true evil soul inside". He took Ogur's hands and legs, and built a body with a head from Oger, Ogur's greedy brother. People call Victor the Jigsaw Killer because of that.

After Victor stopped to be the Jigsaw Killer to built the monster, Fritz, a mad man who work with Victor, took the name of the Jigsaw Killer. He did such horrible things like the former Jigsaw.

The Jigsaw name still went for centuries.

Today, we have not only 1 Jigsaw Killer: Ra's al Ghul, the Joker, Darth Sidious, Darth Vader, and John Kramer.

The Jigsaw Killers is not just men.

Author's note: I wrote this chapter to people who don't know why Palpatine is Jigsaw, not John Kramer. It told the story of the Jigsaw Killers.

Ra's al Ghul and the Joker were owned by Nolan. John Kramer was owned by people who made Saw. Victor Frankenstein and Fritz were owned by people who made the old Frankenstein movies.


End file.
